


Collection of Nines x Reader

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Two part request from tumblr: I know he’s not on your list, but would you consider writing for Nines ? 👀💦 Perhaps a story where him and reader have a tentatively building relationship where reader is maybe a secretary or some sort of assistant at DPD ?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Late Night Part 1

You took a deep breath as you checked the time on your terminal. It was already 2 am and you were nowhere near being done. This morning the evidence log had been taken offline for a major update. The server had gone back up at 6 pm, right when your shift was supposed to end. Under Fowler's orders you were having to manually enter the information from a scratch piece of paper before you could leave for the day. It was annoying and tedious, all you wanted to do was go home and mindlessly watch tv until you fell asleep on your uncomfortable couch. 

“Miss. (L/n), what are you still doing here?” You looked up to see Nines, Detective Reed’s partner for the past six months. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t been developing feelings for the android. 

“Server was offline for updates today, so I’m having to manually add all the entries so we don’t get into trouble with a chain of command. Fowler wants it done before I leave.” You stifled a yawn, barely processing his LED changing to yellow and back to blue. 

“It’s 2 in the morning, Fowler cannot expect you’ll be able to accurately enter the information when you’re exhausted. You’re more prone to mistakes in this state.”

“Wow, Nines. Thanks for the vote of confidence.” You grumbled as you continued typing. In the corner of your eye you could see he hadn’t moved. Sighing, you leaned back in your chair. “What?” 

“Would you like help?” He asked with surprising softness. You felt your cheeks burn. 

“I...I only have one terminal.” 

“I will type and you can read me the list. It will go much faster this way.” Nines didn’t wait for you to respond as he gently pulled your chair away from the terminal and closer to the list. He crouched down and looked over what you already had written. 

Nines was right when he said it would go faster with the both of you (really just him). It took the two of you about an hour before it was finally done. Yawning, you stood up and stretched your arms over your head, your shirt raised up with you. 

“Thank you, Nines. I appreciate your help.” He stood up slowly, you could’ve sworn he had been looking at where your shirt had lifted, but you couldn’t be sure. 

“Would you like me to escort you to your vehicle? It can be dangerous walking around alone late at night.” His cheeks were dusted a light blue. You had seen that happen to Connor, but never Nines. You had begun to doubt that he even had the ability to blush. You grabbed your bag and lopped your arm through his. 

“That would be very nice.” You mused as the two of you started walking. 


	2. Late Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Part 2: Oh man, Nines requester anon ! Love your Nines and would love a continuation of it some time !! (Maybe there’s a little kiss at reader’s car ?) Thank you for accepting requests c:

Ever since Nines had walked you to your car that night, he had made it a habit. To the point where you almost felt bad about him taking the time out of his day to escort you to your car. 

“Nines, you don’t have to walk me to my car every night.” You looked over at him as you both walked through the parking garage. His face remained neutral and forward, you weren’t able to see his LED. 

“I don’t mind and…” He cleared his throat even though he had no need to. “I like knowing you’ve made it to your car safe.” You smiled gently at him, bumping your shoulder into his arm. 

“You know we can hang out outside of work, right? You could come over sometime and we could watch a movie or something. I know going out to dinner would be weird since you don’t eat but there’s some bars that serve thirium drinks and we-”

“(Y/n), what purpose would we have hanging outside of work? You have no information about my cases, therefore “hanging out” wouldn’t be necessary.” He said as you reached your car, your eyes stinging. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I misread things.” You mumbled as you fumbled with your keys. You were sure he had some feelings for you, even if it was just friendship, but it seemed to him you were just coworkers. You felt dumb for believing that he would feel something for you of all people, you knew he had deviated, but there were so many androids and other people that would better suit him.

“You’re upset.” Nines stated, normally when you unlock your car he would say goodbye and walk swiftly back to the precinct, but he remained next to you. You held the door handle, debating if you should just say you’re fine and drive away or try to talk to him. 

However, Nines had other plans. He kept his hand firmly on your car door, preventing you from opening it. His cool blue eyes were staring at you intently. 

“Your pupils are dilated, your face is flushed, and your heart rate has increased in the past ten seconds.” Nines stated, he seemed to have no problem being direct, but you suddenly felt like it was hard to breathe. “This seems to happen a lot when I am close to you.” He mused, stepping a bit closer to test his theory.

“Nines…” You muttered. 

“If you had scanners you would be able to tell that when I’m around you my thirium pump seems to beat irregularly, which I wasn’t sure could happen until Connor confirmed that it was possible.” You looked up at his blue eyes, you were surprised by the emotional in them. “You cause errors in my software...and I find myself wanting to kiss you.” 

You were taken back by his confession, you truly thought this had been a silly one sided crush, but here was the RK900 standing in front of you saying that you make his thirium pump beat irregularly and that you caused errors in his software. 

“You want to kiss me?” You asked softly, you let go of the car door and turned to face Nines completely. Nines brushed a piece of your hair behind your ear. 

“Yes. May I?” Not looking away from his eyes you nodded slowly. Nines leaned down and gently pressed his lips against yours. His lips were surprisingly warm, not at all what you had expected. You cupped his cheek with your left hand. As you pulled apart he moved his hand to yours and held it. You watched in awe as his synthetic skin pulled apart, it felt almost electric against your palm. You smiled at him as he kept his eyes trained on your hands. 

“Do you want to come over and watch a movie?” You watched as his LED flashed yellow for a split second before he responded. 

“Yes. I believe Gavin would be happy to get rid of me for the night.” 


	3. Truly the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I know you just said 90% of your requests are AF, so I thought I’d toss a request for more Nines ! Nothing specific, I just love what you’ve done for him so far. C: Thank you for accepting requests ! 
> 
> A/N: I’ve had a prompt saved for Nines and so I’m happy to finally write this one! I just want this strong boy to take care of me :,)

Sighing, I looked over what I had in my report so far. It was an incoherent mess and it was due tomorrow morning at 10 am. Which was in...four hours. Fowlers new deadlines were going to be the end of me. 

“Kill me.” I mumbled under my breath, putting my head in my hands. I heard my bedroom door open, but I refused to look up. 

“Why are you still awake? We have to leave for work in three and a half hours, Detective.” Nines said with his usual monotone voice. I had no idea by agreeing to let the android go into stasis at my apartment meant I was going to get a full time babysitter. I was only trying to save him from having to spend 24/7 with Gavin Reed. 

Dragging my hands slowly from my face I looked up at Nines. He was standing in my doorway in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, which was one of my stipulations; if he was going to stay with me he had to wear normal clothes around the apartment because his Cyberlife jacket was starting to creep me out. 

“I know we have work tomorrow, Nines. That’s why I’m trying to finish this report!” I snapped at him, which caused him to roll his eyes. For an android who’s only been deviant for six months he’s become quite expressive. Which he’s probably learned from Gavin.

“If you don’t get an adequate amount of sleep your reaction time will be slower, you’ll be more susceptible to illnesses, and work quality will decrease.” I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“Yes, Nines. I am aware of all of that. However, if I don’t finish this report I won’t have a job to suck at.” Nines gave me a devious smirk before lunging ro grab my tablet. “Hey!” I shouted as he took it from me. He quickly started walking away and I chased after him. “Nines! I’m not sleeping until I finish that report!” 

“No, Detective. You need to get some rest.” I followed Nines into the kitchen where he put my tablet on top of a cabinet. The only way I would be able to get it would be to climb the counter, which, undoubtedly, he’d stop me. But I had to try. 

I attempted to rush past him, but he stuck his arm out and wrapped it around my waist, lifting me off the ground in the progress. He maneuvered me so I was in his arms bridal style. 

“NINES!” I shouted as he started carrying me towards my room. “I have to get that report done!” 

“No, you have to go to sleep.” He said, dropping me onto my bed. “Give me your phone, go brush your teeth, and change into pajamas.” I crossed my arms, like a pendulate child. “If you’re not in bed within the next 15 minutes I will alert Captain Fowler that you are in no position to work today.” 

“You’re an asshole.” I said, pushing past him and throwing my phone on to my bed. I grabbed my pajamas and shut myself in the bathroom. 

“Oh yes, I am truly the worst. Look at me, caring about your health and wellbeing.” He said through the door. I was too tired and frustrated to fight back with him. 

I left the bathroom and looked at him with my arms still crossed. 

“You don’t even know if I’m going to be able to fall asleep.” Once again, his smirk returned. He picked me up again and laid me down on the bed, where he followed. “Excuse me!” 

“I can raise my body temperature to a more comfortable setting and many humans find the sound of a heartbeat relaxing. My thirium pump makes a similar noise.” He reached over and turned off my lamp. More gently this time, he wrapped his arms around me, reluctantly I relaxed in his arms. I took a breath and laid my head on his chest.

“What about my report?” I murmured, closing my eyes as he ran his hand through my hair. 

“You are essentially done. I can edit it for you on the drive to work.” 

“Oh. Thank you, Nines.” 

“Of course, now get some rest.” Finally giving into sleep, you snuggled closer to the warm android. You could’ve sworn he pressed a kiss to your forehead as you drifted off. 


	4. Variables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Logically, I know that this timeline is hella rushed, but this is a one shot so let’s roll with it

An RK900 unit is able to preconstruct thousands of possibilities and be able to select the one that is the most probable or the most likely to succeed. It was a feature that provided much use to any unit working for the police department. 

Nines prided himself on this ability and he made sure everyone knew it. Going as far as to call Connor out when he made the slightest mistake. 

But when it came to her? 

She was too unpredictable. 

Nines could look at hundreds of ways that something may play out, but the moment she became a variable Nines had no way of knowing what was going to happen. 

Especially in a scenario with them, an armed suspect with a happy trigger finger, and back up too far away. 

Nines knew the suspect was going to shoot. It’s why he had positioned himself in front of her. His parts could be replaced with no noticeable change, but he should’ve known he could not predict what she would do when she noticed the suspect was going to shoot. 

As always, she caught him and the suspect off guard. The moment the suspect realized who he shot, he ran. Nines knew he should’ve ran after the suspect, it took them months to finally corner him, and losing him now would indefinitely set the case back. 

But it didn’t matter. 

“You’re an idiot, stay still.” Nines hissed at her. He had quickly maneuvered her so her head was on his lap and he was pressing his Cyberlife jacket to the gunshot wound. Nines could tell that the bullet had clipped her left lung. Emergency services were two minutes away, it would be tight but Nines knew if he acted fast enough she would survive this. 

Nines kept his eyes trained on his hands as he pressed down on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Nines-”

“Don’t talk! An ambulance is a minute and forty seconds away.” He narrowed his eyes, his jacket and hands were both stained red at this point, she was losing a lot of blood and fast. Nines continued to track the ambulance, hoping it got here quick enough. He took a moment to message Connor, asking him to meet him at the hospital. 

“Nines,” She tried again. Nines was going to tell her not to talk again, but he felt her hand on top of his, her hand felt weak and clammy. “Are you okay?” Nines’ head jerked as he looked at her face. She was pale from the blood loss and her lips were blue. She was going into hypovolemic shock. 

“Am I okay?” He responded slowly, as she gave him a weak smile. “What were you thinking? My parts can be replaced, my consciousness can be uploaded and moved to another body.” He watched her release a sigh and close her eyes for a moment, causing Nines to panic. 

“I’m sorry.” She murmured, opening her eyes again. Nines was numbly aware that she was trying to comfort him as she laid here bleeding out. 

“Just hang on, the ambulance will be here in less than thirty seconds.” She opened her mouth to tell him something, but he cut her off before she could start. “Save your strength, you can tell me later.” He reminded her, hoping he was right. 

Nines stood in the waiting room, next to where Connor was sitting. Connor had tried to get Nines to sit down next to him, but Nines felt he didn’t deserve to sit down. He had failed her, he allowed his partner to get hurt and he knew that she may not be able to come back from this. 

“She’s strong and you’ve said it yourself, she’s always defying the odds.” Connor reminded Nines softly. This was the fifth time Connor had said something like that to Nines since arriving at the hospital. Nines didn’t bother responding to Connor, knowing that they were in a stalemate about the situation. Connor saw what she did was brave, Nines saw it as idiotic and a mistake. 

Nines kept his eyes trained on the door, she had been in surgery for three hours and despite Connor’s convincing the nurses refused to give the two any updates, since they weren’t family, but since they worked for the police department they would be allowed back in her room if she made it out of surgery. 

_If_

Nines wanted to turn himself into Cyberlife, have them take him apart to try to figure out why he couldn’t preconstruct accurate scenarios when it came to her. If he had taken her into account maybe he could have pushed her back, kept her from taking the shot. He failed at apprehending the suspect and protecting his partner. He should be scrapped for parts. 

Nines looked over at Connor, who was fidgeting with his coin. It was clear by the other androids LED that he was nervous too. 

“Detectives?” Both androids looked up to see a nurse holding a chart. She looked nervous as the two stood and towered over her. “The surgery went fine with no complications. She’ll be sedated for a while, but you can come back to the room now.” 

The two wordlessly followed the nurse back to the room. Nines froze once they were in the room as Connor walked past him and sat in a chair next to her bed. 

She looked smaller, her personality was always able to fill up a room and as she laid there motionless in bed, Nines felt as if his thirium pump had stopped working. He ran a scan and came up with no reason he should feel this way. 

“Nines, do you want to sit down?” Connor asked softly, snapping Nines out of his thoughts. 

“No, I have a better vantage from here, if someone tries-” Connor stood up and walked over to Nines, putting both hands on his shoulders.

“Nines, go sit next to her. No one is going to attack either of you in this room. I understand that you’re scared-”

“-I am not-”

“But Nines she needs you,” Connor spoke over him. Nines looked at Connor, frustrated with his accusation of being scared. Why would he be scared? Sure she was injured, but the nurse said there were no complications and she'd probably wake up within the next couple days. Why would she need him to begin with? It was because of him that she was shot, he wasn’t quick enough. She should hate him for letting her get hurt. 

Nines was brought out of his thoughts when Connor dropped his hands down. Connor sighed, even though he didn’t need to. 

“Just go sit down, be here when she wakes up. I’m going to go to the station and cover for you.” Before Nines could argue, Connor was gone. Slowly, Nines walked over and sat where Connor was. He rested his hands on his lap and watched her. He listened to the sounds of the room, the beeping from the heart rate monitor, the ventilator making sure she was breathing, and the nurses quietly walking around the hospital. He felt a strange feeling of wishing he could hear her laugh right now. 

Nines looked at her face closely, playing back the scene over and over again. There were hundreds of ways he could have easily prevented this, but in the end, he did nothing. He even called her an idiot for protecting him and now he may not get a chance to properly thank her. Nines decided instead of torturing himself any longer he would enter stasis. 

Nines felt something touch his hand as he exited out of stasis mode. He blinked and saw her looking at him. She was turned on her side and facing him, she had a small smile and her hand was resting on top of his. 

“You stayed?” She croaked out. Nines nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She nervously looked at him and shuffled to the other side of the bed, for a moment Nines feared that she did in fact hate him and would want him to leave. 

But she gently patted the empty spot next to her. Nines stared at her hand for a moment. 

“You need to rest and you’ll be able to-”

“Nines, please.” She whispered, interrupting him. Realizing she wouldn’t take no as an answer, Nines got up and laid stiffly down next to her, trying his best not to touch her. By the reflection on the wall, Nines could tell his LED was spinning yellow, flashing red for a second when he felt her move so her head was on his chest. He moved his arm to behind her head to better accommodate the position. “I was scared I wasn't going to see you again.” She whispered, Nines peered down at her, she had shut her eyes. 

_She needs you_

Connor’s words echoed in his mind, slowly he moved his arms to rest on the small of her back, keeping his touch feather-light. He watched her face for any indication that she wanted him to remove his hand, but she didn’t react. 

“I owe you an apology and a thank you. While I think it was foolish for you to take that shot for me, I appreciate the fact you were willing to risk yourself for me.” He whispered, gently moving his thumb in circles, something he had felt her do absentmindedly when she touched him. He heard her hum softly. 

“I’ll always risk myself for you.” She murmured, snuggling closer. He saw her grimace for a second from pain but she quickly recovered, clearly comfortable in her current position. 

“But-”

“It would be just as hard for me seeing you bleeding out.” Nines felt her hand grip his shirt tightly. Even though he didn’t need to, he sighed deeply. 

“Alright.” He whispered, she moved her head to look up at him, she had a sleepy look in her eyes. 

“Nines, I have to tell you something...I-I’m in love with you.” She whispered, Nines could feel her heart rate accelerate and felt her fidgeting with his shirt. “And I know that you may not feel the same way and that’s fine I just was so worried I wouldn’t be able to tell you and I just needed you to know because-” Nines gently shushed her and pulled her back down so she was laying on top of him, he felt her shake for a moment. 

“I’m not sure about my feelings for you, but I know I enjoy being around you and I was...scared you weren’t going to wake up and the last thing I would’ve done is call you an idiot...may I try something?” He asked and she nodded. Nines maneuvered himself so they were pressed nose to nose, he took a beat watching her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and she was holding her breath. Slowly, Nines pressed his lips gently to hers. The kiss was chaste, neither of them moved. Nines pulled away after a few seconds and looked at her, she kept her eyes closed and had a smile on her face. Nines brushed some of her hair out of her face, causing her smile to grow. 

“Nines, I don't want to pressure you into anything.” She whispered, Nines smiled even though she wasn’t looking at him.

“You’re not, but you need rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open on tumblr @embeanwrites


End file.
